Season 21 Begins May 17!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 05/16/19 02:47PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' __TOC__ = Season 21 Begins May 17! = Are you all finished with finals? Are you burnt out of burning the midnight oil? Are you weary of waking up early to wet weather? Worry not dear typing friends, because summer is almost here! Some call it a season of sun, fun, and hamburger buns… but we here at Team Nitro Type call it something else… Season 21, the new racing season, starts on May 17th! Now that you have lots of free time to get racing since school is out, you’re going to want to do some serious racing because this season is a little different. We’re offering some serious prizes, and you don’t have to be the top 3 on the leaderboard to earn them. Seriously. New cars. New Achievements. Cash awards… let’s make this a summer to remember! Let's take a look at all these amazing prizes - can you earn every single one? Check out the new Alpha Romero 123Ω ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Start the summer off by earning this hot new concept car from Alpha Romero. It might not be a convertible, but with it's all glass top, your racer will still get a nice tan as you blaze past the competition. Complete 150 races during Season 21 and this car is yours! Introducing Portch Cobalt ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ At the end of the day (and 200 season races), Portch knows you need a ride with a little more of that classic racer style. Stay warm, look cool, and own the night in the Portch Cobalt. To put this car in your garage, just complete 200 races during Season 21. Cash! But what about cash? You can earn that too, in fact you can earn a LOT of cash! Here’s how: Use Nitros... Use 50 Nitros and put $250,000 in Nitro Cash in your bank. Race your way to cash… Play 100 races through Season 21 and earn $500,000 in Nitro Cash. Or play a marathon speed session… Play 50 races in a single session and win $1,000,000 in Nitro Cash. Complete all the challenges and you’ll end the season with $1.75 Million in Nitro Cash! Titles! Of course, no season is complete without giving you the opportunity to add some cool new titles to your list of achievements. Here’s how to capture your new titles: Speed your way through 300 Nitros over the season and earn the title “'Nitro Burnout'”. Test your stamina and play 100 races in a single session to earn the coveted “'Never Exhausted'” title. Just a little reminder - if you take a break that lasts more than 30 minutes, a new session begins and you’ll need to start all over - no pressure though! Ready, Set, Go! The season starts May 17th and will end July 17th. Remember that these prizes are only available while Season 21 is live so let’s get racing! Note: Season Achievements are not live on Nitro Type v3 Alpha, so race on the live site to track those racing sessions. Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts